


Snow Day

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic klance, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow Day, birthday trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: The couple goes to Chicago for Keith's birthday and Lance sees snow for the first time!





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for bearing with me, this is something that I wrote a while ago and never published. It's not complete and I hope I can finish it one day, but I hope that I ended it at least not on a cliffhanger. Thanks to Neiku for this idea and being a sounding board for me!

Lance grips his travel bag and waits for Keith to join him in line to board. It was near the end of October, almost Keith’s birthday, and Lance had bought tickets for the two of them to go to Illinois and visit The Art Institute of Chicago. He anxiously looks at his watch as he waits, growing a little more anxious as every minute passes. Finally, he catches sight of a dark mop of unruly hair and a bright smile barely obscured by a red scarf.

 

“I found you!” Keith declares as he approaches, and leans up to Lance’s face for a brief kiss. “I’m sorry it took me so long—I had that phone call and then got distracted by coffee.” He holds out a Starbucks cup and smiles.

 

Lance takes it from him happily, taking small sip from the latte. “Where’s your drink? What did you get?”

 

Keith points to a trash can and chuckles. “A regular coffee. I chugged mine in three seconds—I was desperate.” He pulls a scone out of a bag and takes a big bite out of it, much to Lance’s shock.

 

“Where’s mine?” He nearly squawks in indignation, making Keith laugh.

 

He holds out the bag for Lance to peek inside. “There’s one in here for you, chill. I would have gotten you a bat cookie but it would have stained your teeth black.”

 

“Good call.” They smile fondly at each other before Lance rips off pieces of scone and shoves them in his mouth.

 

The announcement to leave startles them both, nearly causing Lance to spill his coffee. Keith reaches out to stabilize him, giving his hip an affectionate squeeze. “I guess it’s time for us to board?” He says, tugging on one of his backpack strings.

 

“Lemme finish this first,” Lance mumbles around a mouthful of pastry. When he finishes, Keith hands him his boarding pass and they both walk slowly in the crowd toward the line.

 

“So your boss really is okay with you missing a Friday?” Lance asks as they shuffle forward.

 

Keith nods, then hands out his pass to the attendant. “I have a few vacation days, thankfully. What about yours?”

 

“She was actually really chill about it. I think putting in extra hours was a wise choice when I first started there.” Lance tangles his fingers with Keith’s and they move down the plane single-file until they reach their seats.

 

Lance squeezes past, taking the window seat while Keith puts the bigger bags in the overhead compartment. Not missing a beat, Lance holds out his hands for Keith’s backpack. As Keith slides into the seat next to him, he leans over to whisper in Lance’s ear.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want this seat? You can stretch out a little more.”

 

Lance chuckles a little, smile widening as he turns to give Keith a peck on the lips. “Nope, I can sacrifice a little leg room for my man.” He adds softly, “I know you secretly prefer the aisle seat.”

 

“Oh. Thank you, that’s really sweet,” Keith says, settling into his seat and taking Lance’s hand. “How the hell are your hands this soft?” He stares at them, enraptured.

 

Lance laughs, squeezing Keith’s leather-clad palm. “How long have we been together? This seems to surprise you every single time.”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it—you’re like a wizard. My hands are like...gnarled and gross compared to yours.” He holds them up as if to prove it.

 

Lance shakes his head and kisses the tips of Keith’s fingers. “Nope, your hands are very nice and I like them a lot.”

 

Keith blushes violently and turns back to face forward, fighting off a small smile as he intertwines his fingers with Lance’s. “Oh, hush. You’re embarrassing me.”

 

Lance lets out a quiet, breathy laugh and taps his thumb against Keith’s. “I can only tell the truth, babe—embarrassing or not.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes fondly, settling further into his seat as they fall into a content silence. He pulls out his tablet and pulls up a movie. He taps Lance’s shoulder, pulling his attention from his phone, who takes the proffered earbud and peers over at the screen. He looks at Keith in horror at his movie choice.

 

“Keith, you know we can’t watch that movie here.”

 

Keith raises an amused eyebrow and smirks. “And why not?”

 

Lance looks over his shoulder and around the seats at the people in front of them. “ _You know_ ,” he hisses.

 

“It’s just _Up_ , Lance.”

 

“ _It’s just Up, Lance,_ ” he mocks. “You know I cry every time we watch it!”

 

“Oh really?” Keith asks. “I had no idea.” He has a shit-eating grin on his face that definitely says otherwise.

 

Lance groans as the opening credits begin. “If I cry on this plane, you owe me three consolation margaritas when we land.”

 

“That’s not fair—it’s like, a guarantee you’re gonna cry.”

 

“Hey, life isn’t fair. You were the one who wanted to watch this, instead of Pirates of the Caribbean or something.”

 

“ _You know the zombie pirates freak me out_ — _how dare you bring that up now.”_

 

Lance laughs outright, startling the people sitting in front of them and earning himself an angry glare. He gives them an apologetic look and turns back to Keith. “I’m sorry, I know it scares you.” He’s got a big smirk on his face that diminishes the weight of his apology considerably.

 

“It doesn’t _scare_ me—I just really don’t like them, okay?” Keith retorts, crossing his arms petulantly.

 

“Sure, Jan. Keep telling yourself that,” Lance says, grinning. He leans over and pecks Keith on the cheek. “Ooh, I can feel the tears coming on. Better get that wallet ready.”

 

Keith gives him an unamused look and pauses the video. “I’m pretty sure you just want me to get you drunk so you can grab my butt in public.”

 

Lance reaches over and presses play, lifting his eyebrows and avoiding eye contact. “Whaaaat, me? Noooo.”

 

“It _is!_ ”

 

Lance pouts. “You never let me grab your ass in public anymore.”

 

“I don’t recall ever letting you do that.”

 

“You did once!”

 

Keith looks at him with a flat expression. “I think that was when we went to that resort in Mexico, and we _both_ were hammered.”

 

Lance crosses his arms “Well, see, I’m not wrong, then.”

 

Keith pinches Lance’s side and leans back against the seat. “Can we just watch the movie, please?”

 

“Yeah, yeah—I’ll be quiet.” He smirks and adds, “if you listen closely you’ll hear me sobbing about Ellie.”

 

“You’re the _worst.”_

Lance smiles to himself and lays his head on Keith’s shoulder, well aware that his boyfriend’s shoulder is about to be soaked. As the movie continues, and true to his word, he feels tears well up in his eyes as Carl says goodbye to his wife for the last time. Keith squeezes his hand and turns just enough to kiss the top of Lance’s head, and Lance sniffles quietly.

 

“It’s beautiful,” he says, running his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand. “Their love was just so pure.” He knows it sounds cheesy, but he can’t help it—he’s a sucker for true love. The flight attendant comes by with drinks, and he smiles softly when Keith asks for a spare napkin or two. _God, I love this man,_ he thinks as Keith delicately places the napkin in his hand. He snuggles further into Keith’s side and nearly startles him when he’s unable to suppress a giggle.

 

“What?” Keith asks, jostling Lance lightly as the movie continues.

 

Lance sits upright and gives Keith a shit-eating grin. “You’re Carl.” He starts to snicker uncontrollably as Keith swats him playfully. “Hey!”

 

“I am _not_ Carl,” he pouts, narrowing his eyes at Lance. “ _You’re_ Carl.”

 

Lance gasps. “Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

Lance crosses his arms and gives Keith a glare. “You are grumpy and old and would be voted ‘Most likely to kick kids off his lawn’ in high school.”

 

Keith gapes. “How _dare_ you.”

 

“I’m just speaking truth, dear.”

 

“That’s so rude!” Keith says, unable to hide the laugh that bubbles through. “I love kids!”

 

“You have this grump face that you use on people who are in your space that makes babies cry.”

 

“ _Lance!_ ”

 

Lance chuckles and lightly kisses the back of Keith’s hand. “I’m just messing with you.”

 

Keith sticks out his bottom lip and glares at his boyfriend long enough for him to start feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Keith?” Lance ventures. “Are you really mad at me?” No response; just a glare. “Keith.” _Poke._ “Keeeeith.” _Poke poke._

Keith just returns his gaze to the movie and silently sulks. He visibly tenses when Lance places a soft hand on his thigh and leans in close to whisper in his ear, “I was just playing, baby, don’t be mad.” Lance grins when he feels Keith shiver; he knows it’s involuntary and _definitely_ a direct result of his teasing. “You can’t pout forever.”

 

“Yes I can,” Keith can’t help but retort, but his pout immediately returns to yehis face.

 

“Are you seriously going to pout for an hour and a half?” Lance asks, a little incredulous.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Keith, you can barely sit still for fifteen minutes without having to do something.”

 

Silence.

 

“ _Keith!”_

 

“Lance.”

 

“Pay attention to me.”

 

Keith gives him an unamused look and pauses the movie. “No.”

 

Now it’s Lance’s turn to pout. “That’s rude. I thought you loved me!”

 

Keith taps his chin thoughtfully. “Did I say that?”

 

Lance gapes at him. “ _Babe!”_

 

Keith blinks at him a moment—leaving him hanging—before the biggest shit-eating grin Lance has ever seen on him appears.

 

Lance nearly squeals before remembering where he is. He resorts to whacking Keith on the arm and indignantly whispering, “That was so mean! You’re so mean!”

 

“That’s what you _get_ for teasin’ me, you little shit!” Keith pulls him close and whispers in his ear. His breath tickles, and Lance reflexively shoves his shoulder upward, clipping his boyfriend on the jaw.

 

Lance’s mouth drops open and he immediately moves to check on Keith, turning his jaw this way and that to check for bruising. “I’m so sorry,” he says, frowning in concentration, “did I hurt you?”

 

Keith chuckles and takes Lance’s hand in his. “I’m fine. Should have known better than to endanger my face like that, though.”

 

Lance sighs in relief and softly kisses the injured spot. “Okay, if you say so.”

 

Keith shifts so his arm is looped around Lance’s shoulders before pulling him toward his chest. “Let’s chill for a little while. O’Hare is a nightmare and it’s been a long day. Okay?”

 

Lance hummed in response, and they sat comfortably for the rest of the flight, barring a short bout of turbulence as they entered Illinois airspace. Despite the jostling, Keith was able to stay relaxed, thanks to a gentle squeeze now and then from his partner.

 

The muffled voice of the captain percolates through the cabin as the pair stands, willing life to come back into their stiff limbs. Lance stretches and cracks his back with a loud _pop_ , drawing the attention of the couple in front of them. He gives their shocked looks a wry smile and pats Keith on the back.

 

“Let’s go, let’s go! Not getting any younger!” He whispers, nudging Keith gently in the back of the legs with his knees.

 

“Lance, wait your turn!” Keith whispers back, giving the people in front of them an apologetic look. “You’re acting like a child!”

 

“I _am_ a child!” Lance says, petulant as ever with his crossed arms and pout.

 

“You are a grown adult, and you know it,” Keith grumbles, finally able to squeeze out from the seats and retrieve their carry-on bags. “Come on, impatient, let’s please get off this plane.”

 

Lance, filled to the brim with energy Keith didn’t even know he had, bounds out of the seats and herds him toward the exit, every so often pinching Keith’s side as they disembark.

 

“Lance, _sto–aaaHH!”_ Keith shrieks, caught off guard by Lance’s pinch in a particularly ticklish spot. He gave Lance a glare. “You did that on purpose! You know my sides are ticklish!”

 

Lance refuses to look at him, whistling and surveying the art hanging from the ceiling. “I know no such thing.”

 

Keith huffs, prompting Lance to look over and wrap an arm around his waist. “I’m sorry, I know you’re ticklish and I did it anyway,” he coos, planting a wet kiss to Keith’s temple.

 

“Eww, Lance,” Keith said, grimacing and wiping off the saliva from his face. He tries to keep up a grumpy front, but it’s impossible to keep a smile down when Lance begin to pepper kisses all over him. “Aaah! Lance, stop! You’re embarrassing me!”

 

“You’ll live—let me shower my boyfriend in affection for _once_!” Lance replies. He stops, though, at Keith’s request, planting a final smooch in Keith’s messy black hair.

 

“You can do that once we’re back at the hotel,” Keith says, smiling up at him. “If you do it here, you’ll scare the children.”

 

Lance blows out a heavy sigh, ruffling the hair that hangs almost in Keith’s eyes. “Fine. You win. No fooling around until we’re in private.” He puffs air at Keith’s hair again, smiling at the way it rises and falls with the disruption.

 

Keith rolls his eyes and takes Lance’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Come on, silly, let’s go get our bags.”

 

Lance makes to follow him, but stops short and tugs on Keith’s hand. “Oh!”

 

“What?” Keith asks, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips.

 

Lance grins. “You owe me margaritas!” He laughs at the groan that accompanies a good-natured head shake. “It’s not my fault you made me cry.”

 

“It is, so. You only downloaded two movies onto the tablet!”

 

Lance lifts a finger and opens his mouth to make a point, but thinks better of it. His mouth snaps shut and is replaced with a smirk and a shrug combo. “Guilty as charged.”

 

Keith chuckles and grabs his hand once more, guiding them both to the luggage carousels on a lower floor. “I think that our bags will be at...Aha, this one.” He says, stopping them once they find the right one. A few more moments pass before luggage begins to trundle along. They snatch their bags and brace themselves for the burst of cold air that will inevitably hit them once they exit the terminal.

 

Keith looks up at Lance and bites his lip. “You ready?” He asks, squeezing Lance’s warm hand with his gloved one.

 

“I’m doing this for you, baby,” he replies, shivering before they even get out there. “This boy was not meant for cold weather.”

 

“It’s only a short distance from the door to a cab—should I go ahead and hire one and then call you outside?” Keith asks. Lance’s heart melts a little when he sees the concerned look on Keith’s face and shakes his head.

 

“I’m coming with you! Through hell or high water—or frozen tundra,” he says, shivering again and pulling his jacket tighter around himself. “Here goes nothin’.”

 

They find moderate success in hailing a cab to their hotel, huddling together in the backseat once they trade the cold outdoors for the toasty interior of the car. Lance shivers incessantly and grips Keith’s hand like a vice, but stills when an arm snakes around his shoulders and makes a feeble attempt at transferring heat.

 

Lance snickers softly, catching Keith’s attention. He frowns. “What?” At the question, Lance pats Keith’s arm and snuggles up to him.

 

“You’re trying so hard to keep me warm. It’s cute,” he says, smiling from his place in the crook of Keith’s neck. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

“Well, okay,” Keith says, frown relaxing into a more neutral expression. “I just hate seeing you uncomfortable,” he says, almost too softly for Lance to catch.

 

Lance has to avoid clutching his chest because Keith is just so darn _cute_. “You’re sweet,” he opts to say instead, kissing his jaw lightly. “Thank you. Really, though, I’m fine.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They pull up to the hotel, finally, and Keith pays the cabbie before helping Lance haul their belongings to the curb.

 

Lance places his hands on his hips and surveys the doors. “What’s on the agenda?” He says, balancing a backpack precariously on a rolling bag.

 

“Dinner, then _sleep_ ,” Keith groans as the exhaustion finally catches up to him. “We have plenty of time to explore after I recharge.”

 

They stick to fast food, opting to get it delivered to the hotel (for which Keith has never been more grateful). After checking in, Keith and Lance trek to their room and burst in the moment the door unlocks.

 

“I’ve never been more glad to see a bed, _oh my god_ ,” Keith gushes, flopping face first into the downy comforter.

 

“You’re playing it a little fast and loose, there—face first onto a hotel comforter?”

 

Keith peels his face off the bedspread and gives Lance a flat look. “I’m honestly just too tired to care.”

 

“Glad I got the giant bed, then,” Lance replies, patting him on the head as he passes to go to the bathroom. Keith flops over onto his back and stares at the ceiling. His hands are placed one over the other on his chest and his eyelids start to droop...until he hears a flush and a click of the light turning off.

 

“I’m awake! I promise!” He says in a last-ditch attempt to keep Lance from sitting on him...and he fails. He grunts loudly as Lance launches himself across Keith’s middle. “ _Geez_ , dude, _ow_.”

 

“Shouldn’t have laid down,” Lance says matter-of-factly and waggles his eyebrows at him. “You were wide open.”

 

“I should have known, you can’t keep away from me for long,” Keith replies, giggling and trying to push Lance off the bed.

 

Lance decides to have mercy and wiggles off, falling to the ground with a _thud_. “Fine, I’ll let you go free.” He says, shooting his boyfriend a wry grin as he pushes himself to his feet.

 

“My hero,” Keith murmurs. He wraps his arms around Lance’s middle and rests his head on Lance’s flat stomach. He can feel the vibrations of his voice each time he speaks.

 

“Let’s go to the Art Institute tomorrow,” Lance says, draping his arms over Keith’s back. “What do you think?”

 

Keith nods, ignoring the static buildup from the motion. “Good.”

 

Lance smiles and leans down to kiss the top of his head. “Good.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please give kudos and leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
